(Oneshoot) FF - YunJae (Yaoi-NC-17) - THE STORY
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Yunho adalah fotografer yang ingin membuat cerita melalui sebuah foto. Dia hendak menulis tentang kehidupan 'para lelaki yang menjual diri mereka' pada lelaki gay. Dan Yunho meilih seseorang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat peduli pada 'objeknya' ini. Ia bahkan rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk Jaejoong. Seperti apakah Kisah mereka?


Title : The Story

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : Oneshot

Ratting : NC-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC – Yaoi - Angust

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

"Jung Yunho – "

Bipp~

Sambungan telepon terputus tiba-tiba. Yunho yang baru saja tiba di sebuah café untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, kembali lagi beranjak. Rasa cemas dan khawatir yang begitu besar menyeruak mendadak.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Changmin – sahabatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong membutuhkanku sekarang," jawab Yunho sebelum benar-benar pergi lagi.

Changmin mengerutkan dahi. Ia meihat pada Yoochun dan Junsu – sahabat Yunho juga yang juga berada di sana. Yoochun seperti tersenyum aneh.

"Aku tak menyangka akan sejauh ini. Kim Jaejoong luar biasa, bisa membuat kacau seorang Jung Yunho,"komentar Yoochun seraya meminum segelas bis di tangannya.

Junsu dan Changmin jadi tersenyum bersamaan. Mengerti betul maksud Yoochun.

"Mari bersulang," ajak Yoochun pada kedua temannya.

Changmin dan Junsu pun menyambut baik. Junsu menungkan bir ke gelas Changmin dan gelasnya sendiri.

"Thanks, Hyung," kata Changmin untuk Junsu. Ia mengambil gelasnya dan bersiam untuk bersulang.

Junsu pun demikian.

"Mari bersulang," ujar Junsu mengulang ajakan Yoochun.

"Cherss…"

Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu saling memberturkan kecil gelas mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Yoochun meneguk bir-nya dengan tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca café yang transparan. Diluar sana Yunho tampak berjalan panik menuju mobilnya.

Tangan kanan Yunho tak pernah terlepas dari ponsel yang menempel di telinganya dan tangan kirinya sibuk membuka pintu mobil. Ia sedang mencoba terus menghubungi Jaejoong, namun hingga kesekian kali tak dijawab-jawab juga. Ia merasa sangat khawatir, cemas, dan takut yang teraduk-aduk menjadi satu.

Yunho, terkadang ia tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia sepeduli ini dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Padahal, siapa Jaejoong dalam kehidupannya? Saudara, pacar bahkan teman pun… rasanya bukan. 4 bulan yang lalu secara tak sengaja saat mengunjungi club malam untuk overvasi diam-diamnya ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang bekerja di club tersebut. Yunho ingin membuat cerita dengan foto tentang kehidupan gigolo yang 'menjajakan diri' untuk pria-pria gay. Secara singkat, Yunho mem-booking Jaejoong untuk beberapa bulan.

Yang ia lakukan Ia sungguh tidak masuk akal menurut Yunho sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk hak ekslusif sebuah foto. Ia tak hanya mengeluarkan berjuta-juta untuk bookingan, sewaktu-waktu Jaejoong bisa saja meminta transferan uang (yang tentu tak sedikit namun entah untuk apa). Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia akan meotret apapun yang diinginkannya, tapi ketika keinginannya itu berbenturan dengan pemilik obyek yang mengingkan dibayar tinggi atau ada syarat tertentu, Yunho pasti segera melepaskan keinginan tersebut meski dengan kekecewaan. Entahlah.

Lebih gila lagi, dengan tegas Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti sementara dari pekerjaannya melayani pria-pria yang memerlukan kehangatan dari 'para pria yang menjajakan diri mereka'. Yunho merasa punya hak penuh atas Jaejoong untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Shit," umpat Yunho. Mendapati jalan menuju apartement Jaejoong macet karena di depan baru terjadi kecelakaan. Ia segera memutar balik dan mencari alternatif jalan lain agar secepatnya sampai di apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, sudah ku katakan berhenti memakai obat-obatan setan itu."

Brak ~

Dengan agak kasar, Yunho membuka pintu apartement Jaejoong. Ia lalu langsung bejalan menuju ke kamar Jaejoong. Beruntung, setelah beberapa menit berputar-putar, Yunho ahirnya menemukan juga jalan kecil menuju apartemen dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Jung Yunho," Jaejoong seperti berbinar melihat kedatangan Yunho. Ia lantas menghampiri pria tampan berwajah kecil tersebut.

Yunho tak seperti Jaejoong. Air mukanya malah menampilkan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Hatinya, seperti dicabik-cabik tanpa ampun. Sedih dan miris, yang bersatu karena melihat keadaan namja cantik di depannya sekarang. Wajah yang pusat pasi dan mata yang sayu membuat Jaejoong terlihat berantakan, ditambah rambut lurusnya seperti bekas jambakan. Damn. Yunho benar-benar mengutuk obat-obatan setan yang membuat Jaejoong jadi berubah seperti zombie.

"Jung Yunho, dimana mereka kau taruh?" Jaejoong sambil agak menarik kerah kemeja Yunho dan dengan pupy eyesnya. Ia tahu begini akan membuat Yunho jadi tidak tega lalu mengasihinya.

Yunho menghindari bertatapan muka dengan Jaejoong dengan berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Sial, Jaejoong selalu bisa menangkap apa yang menjadi kelemahannya.

"Jung Yunho…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah membuangnya," Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dari kerahnya agak kasar.

Jaejoong memudarkan senyum yang dari tadi mengembang di bibir cherry-nya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUANGNYA!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho. Ia pun tak dapat lagi mengendalikan emosi. Sejak menjadi pemakai narkoba, banyak yang berubah dari Jaejoong. Salah satunya ia jadi gampang marah dan kesulitan mengontrol emosi yang meledak-ledak tersebut.

"ITU OBAT SETAN! KAU BISA MATI KARENA BARANG TERKUTUK ITU!" Yunho berteriak pula. Bukan maksudnya mengkasari Jaejoong, menghadapinya dengan halus malah percuma. Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah sampai ia mendapatkannya.

Yunho memang sengaja menyembunyikan obat-obatan milik Jaejoong tersebut, demi kebaikan Jaejoong sendiri. Berbulan-bulan dengan hampir setiap saat bersama namja cantik itu, ia menjadi tahu dan seolah ikut merasakan keras-gelapnya hidup Jaejoong. Yunho merasa tidak rela saja Jaejoong dihancurkan oleh barang terkutuk macam narkoba. Meski berat karena ia jadi melihat Jaejoong yang lebih menderita karena ketergantungan.

"BERIKAN BARANGNYA… ! AKKHH…." Jerit Jaejoong. Rasa seperti tertusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum menyerang kembali. Ia terduduk begitu saja seraya menjambak rambutnya, masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakit Yunho…. SAKIT…!"

Demi Tuhan, Yunho ingin menangis tapi tidak mungkin. Ia merasa pria pantang menangis apalagi didepan orang lain.

"Jung Yunho, ku mohon….!" Jaejoong merangkak sampai bersujud di kaki Yunho. Sungguh, ia tak kuat lagi . Jaejoong butuh mereka untuk menenagkan rasa sakit hebat yang sedang menyiksanya.

Shit. Tangan Yunho yang berada dalam saku, nyaris mengeluarkan obat-obat Jaejoong, ia hampir ingin memberikannya karena tidak tega lagi. Beruntung, Tuhan sangat baik dengan langsung mengigatkan betapa mengerikannya jika obat terkutuk itu dikonsumsi terus oleh Jaejoong.

Grep~

Yunho berlutut dan memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan bagaimana, cara ini satu-satunya yang terpikir di benak Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Entah ini membantu atau tidak.

"Sakit… berikan Yunho… berikan…," lirih Jaejoong sambil meronta – menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Yunho tak menyahut dengan kata-kata namun sebuah ciuman yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak sesaat.

"Akh," rintih Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibir – meminta jalan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Tangan Jaejoong sibuk memukul-mukul kecil bahu Yunho, ia merasa sulit bernafas karena perbuatan Yunho yang seperti ini.

Yunho tak menggubris. Ia menarik Jaejoong berdiri lalu menuntunnya ke kasur.

Bug~

Tubuh Jaejoong terbanting diatas kasur, dengan Yunho menindihnya. Jaejoong masih berusaha melepaskan ciuman Yunho yang brutal. Ia mendorong Yunho dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Setelah aku melayanimu, apa kau akan memberikan mereka padaku," tanya Jaejoong dengan nafas masih tak teratru, setelah berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dari dalam bibir Yunho yang seolah sedang melahapnya.

Yunho hanya menyingerai lalu membuka celana Jaejoong. Tanpa pemanasan apapun ia langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole namja cantik di bawahnya.

"AKHH…!" teriak Jaejoong, berkali-kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa jiwanya sedikit lagi akan terlepas dari tubunya. Sangat sakit, seperti luka menganga yang di taburi garam satu karung. Air mata Jaejoong tak terbendung lagi. Ia terus berteriak sakit dalam tangisan saat Yunho mulai bergerak menghujam raganya.

Yunho sebenarnya tidak tega dengan penderitaan Jaejoong sekali. Ia kasar, ia keterlaluan. Menyakiti orang yang sudah kesakitan parah. Ia tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat Jaejoong berhenti mengharapkan obat terkutuk itu. Sampai matipun ia tak akan sudi memberikannya. No way.

Dua bulan kemudian….

"Yang ini cantik, biasa saja, biasa saja. Nah… yang ini sangat sexy."

Pletak~

"Auw. Junsu-ah, sakit," Yoochun menyentuh kepalanya yang baru mendapatkan jitakn dari Kim Junsu – kekasihnya.

"Aku lebih sexy dari Kim Jaejoong,"

"Kau sexy hanya bokongmu saja, duck butt," Yoochun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia kembali melihat-lihat foto-foto Jaejoong yang masih dalam kamera Yunho.

"Benar-benar sexy," komentar Yoochun lagi ketika melihat foto Jaejoong half naked dengan memakai handuk saja dan tersenyum.

Pletak~

"Aww."

Yoochun mendapat jitakan sekali lagi dari Junsu. Tapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Pria berkening lebar ini seperti lebih tertarik melihat foto-foto koleksi Yunho tersebut.

Tuing~

Yoochun merasakan kepanya didorong dari samping.

"Aish, Jun – " Yoochun hendak memprotes pada Junsu tapi seketika jadi mengerungkannya karena ia melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di sebelah Junsu yang cemberut. Ia tersenyum innocent. Sepertinya bukan Junsu tapi Yunho yang mendorong kepalanya barusan.

"Tidak ada jatah malam ini untukmu, Park Yoochun." Sebelum pergi dengan kekesalannya, Junsu mengatakan tersebut dengan sangat tegas.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika sekali lagi kau melihat foto-foto pribadi Kim Jaejoong."

Sret~

Yunho lalu mengambil kasar kameranya dari tangan Yoochun. Yoochun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia merasa agak tidak enak dengan Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Kim Jaejoong," celetuk Yoochun. Ia pernah jatuh cinta dan tentu sangat tahu gelagat orang yang jatuh cinta bagaimana. Ia sering memergoki Yunho melamun sambil memegang atau melihat foto Jaejoong, entah di kamera atau laptop.

Yunho juga sering memuji Jaejoong di depan dirinya, Junsu dan Changmin. Saat meceritakan tentang Jaejoong, mata Yunho selalu berbinar-binar. Dan barusan, Yunho terlihat jelas sangat protektif pada Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum saja. Ia lalu berjalan ke balkon apartemennya. Dan mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan kota Seoul dari sana.

Yoochun mengikutinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku merasa Kim Jaejoong itu berbeda," kata Yunho. Tanpa melihat pada Yoochun. Ia menerawang sepanjang batas pandang kota Seoul.

"Menurutku Kim Jaejoong bukan gigolo. Dia seperti seseorang yang terjebak dalam dunia hitam dan kau datang menyelamatkannya," sahut Yoochun.

"Kau pikir aku dan Jaejoong sedang bermain drama?" Yunho ahirnya melihat pada Yoochun.

"Mungkin iya. Drama yang disutradarai oleh Tuhan." Yoochun menoleh pada Yunho, dan tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang luas dengan terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Kantor Rehabilitasi Narkoba Seoul' di depannya.

Setelah ia 'memperkosa' Jaejoong malam itu, pagi hari ia bertengkar hebat dengan namja cantik itu. Yunho ingin Jaejoong masuk rehabilitasi sementara Jaejoong bersikeras tidak mau. Setelah tanpa menyerah ia menekan, Jaejoong pun menyerah dan menurut apa yang Yunho katakan. Ia tak keberatan mengeluarkan banyak uang lagi untuk biaya rehabalitasi dan tentu membeli – membebaskan Jaejoong dari bar tempat namja cantik itu bekerja.

Yunho lalu berjalan ke dalam sana.

Di depan pintu ruang khusus untuk membesuk, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Mengamati dengan serius orang-orang yang di dalam sana.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong ada diantara orang-orang tersebut – dua orang perempuan dan sepertinya sepasang suami istri paruh baya sedang memeluk Jaejoong bersamaan. Nampak suasana haru di sana. Entah, Yunho juga tak terlalu yakin.

"Kau tadi baru bertemu siapa?" tanya Yunho. Yunho harus menunggu cukup lama untuk dapat bertemu Jaejoong ( yang sedang ada tamu). Tapi terbayar dengan izin dari pihak kantor rehab yang membolehkan dirinya mengejak Jaejoong ke taman yang tepat di sebelah kantor.

"Kau melihat kami? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja. Padahal ayahku, ibuku dan kedua kakakku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Jaejoong melihat pada Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yunho mengerutkan dahi. Ayah, ibu dan kakak? Bukankah Jaejoong mengatakan padanya kalau ia sebatang kara. Eoh.

Jaejoong bisa membaca kebingungan di wajah Yunho. Namja cantik itu meraih tangan Yunho, meremasnya lembut.

"Maksudmu mereka keluargamu?" tanya Yunho, balas melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya aku diusir dari rumah oleh ayahku karena melihatku berciuman dengan sahabatku yang seorang pria. Keluargaku akan malu kalau orang-orang tahu anak lelaki satu-satunya keluarga Kim ini adalah gay. Aku frustasi dan sampai ahirnya terjebak dalam lingkaran setan narkoba. Semakin lama tabunganku habis untuk membeli obat-obatan itu, dan aku berpikir harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan seorang teman menawari pekerjaan mudah tapi uangnya banyak, dan aku tidak perlu repot menutup-nutupi kalau aku ini gay. Dua hari tiga hari bekerja di bar itu, aku bertemu denganmu, sebagai tamu pertama dan yang terahir." Cerita Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Yang membuat Yunho nyaris tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia tak menyangka.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho, ia merasa masih penasaran. Entah apa itu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apanya?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. "Ah, iya. Sekarang keluargaku sudah berubah, mau menerimaku yang lebih tertarik pada pria dari pada wanita. Saat aku bercerita aku sedang menyukai seseorang, mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengan dia."

Shit. Yunho merasakan jantung berdebar meningkat dan mendadak gugup. Senang, penasaran juga. Dirinya kah pria yang sedang Jaejoong sukai itu? Tadi Jaejoong mengatakan kalau keluarga Kim ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Chu~

Jaejoong mencium bibirnya singkat dan tiba-tiba.

Demi Tuhan, jantung Yunho rasanya akan melompat keluar sebentar lagi.

Sret~

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuannya, lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong cukup lama. Ia mengerti meski Jaejoong tak mengakannya secara langsung. Ciuman ini sudah cukup mewakili semuanya.

Yeah. Sejujurnya Yunho pun merasakan yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini berhasil membuat dirinya selalu berdebar-berdebar ketika bersama, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimanana dengan proyekmu membuat cerita dengan foto? Apa kau sudah menyelesikannya?"

"Belum,"

"Wae?Padahal ini sudah hampir 7 bulan."

"Aku tidak akan menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak rela foto-fotoku yang kudapat dengan susah payah dan pengorbanan, dimiliki juga orang lain. Kau milikku dan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, hanya aku yang berhak memilikinya. "

Yeah. Yunho yang ingin membuat sebuah cerita, tidak menyadari dirinya sedang menjadi pelaku sebuah cerita. Cerita karangan dan disutradarai langsung oleh Tuhan.

~THE END~


End file.
